thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Raingaze
Raingaze is a jet-black she-cat with white flecks, a long, slightly plumy, tail, long fur, and wide, deep blue eyes. She is kind and clever, and loves being a medicine cat. Description Appearance Raingaze has a thick black pelt with white flecks all over her. Her pelt keeps her warm in the winter, when it takes longer to find herbs, but in the summer, she needs to get those herbs quick! Her fur is a little hard to groom because it is thick, but since medicine cats aren't all that busy sometimes, Raingaze finds time to groom it every day, and there are usually no tangles, though there can be one on occasion. Her legs are normal length, but she isn't that fast because she doesn't exercise that much, being a medicine cat. Her paws look like the right size for her legs, and look neat, with pink paw pads. Her tail is long, and it slightly touches the ground when it is held down. Her tail is slightly plumy. She is a thin built cat, but her long fur makes her look more cobby then she really is. With her fur, she doesn't really look cobby or thin. Her face is more rounded, and her ears stick out from the sides of her head, rather then the top. Her ears have black skin, with really no fur in them. She has a rounded muzzle, and her muzzle has no different colored fur then her body. She has a pink nose, and her eyes are dark blue, with really no color variation. Health Physical Health Physically, Raingaze is healthy, but a little out of shape, as she doesn't patrol or hunt. She has a bit more fat then warriors do, but collecting herbs still keeps her fit. Mental Health Raingaze is mentally healthy, except for some depression after Molefur became a warrior. Character Raingaze is one of the most caring cats you will ever meet. She will go out of her way to help anything that's alive, even a mouse. She is mostly vegetarian because of this and mostly eats safe berries, flowers, and grass. She thinks warriors are "Too vicious for their own good" and dislikes rogues because they like fighting more then her Clanmates. She hates to see cats in pain, and will try to help them as quickly as possible. Raingaze is very calm. She doesn't freak out like some cats do when their kin is injured. She quickly patches them up and does what she can, and she tries to calm down cats who are freaking out, saying that it won't help. Raingaze is also patient. She doesn't get mad when kits keep pestering her, instead she answers their questions, and then sends them out of her den. Raingaze is less patient the older you are, because she knows older cats know better. She is also patient with cats in pain, because, well, they're in pain. Raingaze is very judging. If you switch from a medicine cat to a warrior, she'll dislike you, because she'll think you're not doing the best for the Clan. If you try to murder someone in the same Clan as you, watch out, because Raingaze with laugh about your punishment like crazy, and insult you like crazy, whether you're there or not. She has some cats that dislike her for this. Raingaze is very smart. She learned all the herbs quickly as an apprentice, and if she was a warrior, she would probably have great battle strategies. Some cats think she should be a warrior because of this, and she dislikes those cats. Raingaze can get very depressed sometimes. When her mentor switched to be a warrior, she thought it was her fault, and refused to do anything for a day. Even when she seems to get over what's making her depressed, she still thinks about it a ton. When Raingaze get mad, which isn't often, she goes nuts. She will leap on you and attack you, and, if no one else is around, kill you. She also yells at other cats when they're just walking by. This lasts for about a day, and then she feels bad for everything she did. By then, though, it's usually too late. Abilities Raingaze is great with herbs, and has even found new uses for some of them. It is unknown how good she is at hunting or fighting. Biography Backstory Rainkit was born to unknown parents in MoonClan as an only kit. She would always help Molefur with sorting herbs, and once she reached the age of six moons, she become his apprentice. As an apprentice, Rainpaw learned quickly. Roleplay Rainpaw is seen answering Moonkit's questions. She then gets her full name, Raingaze. She is seen caring for Brightkit after her accident, with Moonkit's help. When Molefur steps down, she becomes the full medicine cat. Pedigree No known family! Relationships Other Molefur ' ''Molefur, Molefur.... I get you became a warrior to be with your mate and kits, but for StarClan's sake, you were great at your job! You also left me hurt, left me thinking that I wasn't good enough, left me thinking you gave up on me. I kind of hate you, but I get why you left...I don't know what to think of you anymore. ''---- ''Raingaze's thoughts on her former mentor, Molefur Raingaze honestly doesn't know what to think of her former mentor. She gets why he became a warrior, to be loyal to the code, but she thinks he would do more for the Clan as a medicine cat. She also hates how he just left her to be the medicine cat without telling her, because at first she thought he left her because she wasn't good enough as a medicine cat. She hates her former mentor, but gets why he did what he did, so she doesn't know what to think. Also, the fact they were friends before this also upsets her, because she thinks she wasn't a good enough friend. Notable 'Moonkit ''' '''Moonkit could be a good medicine cat someday. She learns the herbs quickly. Also, with Molefur being a warrior, I could take an apprentice. I would also get to know her better. ''---- Raingaze's thoughts on Moonkit Raingaze doesn't know Moonkit all that well, but thinks she could be a good medicine cat, and she would also get to know her. With Molefur being a warrior now, she could take an apprentice if a kit wanted to be one. Friends 'Molefur '''(formerly) See other. Trivia *She plans on taking Moonkit as her apprentice. Images Life No current life image! Pixels Raingaze.med.png|Medicine Cat Category:Characters Category:MoonClan Cat Category:Females Category:Medicine Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Living Characters